Today, most mortgage lenders do not allow borrowers to customize their mortgage loans; instead, lenders typically require borrowers to choose a mortgage loan that has a predefined, standard, and/or pre-packaged set of terms, including, for example, the value of the interest rate, the type of the interest rate, the term of the mortgage loan, the number of mortgage payments, the frequency in which those mortgage payments are paid, the amount of the mortgage payments, and so on. However, borrowers are increasingly unsatisfied with this “one-size-fits-all” approach. Thus, there is a need to provide methods and apparatuses for providing, processing, and/or servicing mortgage loans that are more tailored to the preferences and needs of individual mortgage borrowers.